masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Geth Destroyer
The ability to use carnage is not the only shotgun like feature that their pulse rifles use, their gun fires like a shotgun in large blasts of multiple shots in wide spread, not like an ordinary pulse rifle. I think they use the Geth Armory shotgun like the geth snipers use the Geth Armory sniper rifle.-- 16:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Shock and awe? I won't pretend to understand the intended meaning of "Shock Trooper", but I'm pretty sure that "shock and awe" is not in any definition of it. Specificially mentioning that they display a distinct lack of shock and awe tactics seems only to betray that whoever wrote the sentence doesn't know what a shock trooper is either. I'd really like to delete that line, unless someone can provide a convincing reason why it absolutely should stay. Like I said, I won't pretend to be an expert in the subject, but given what I read on Shock troops, shock and awe has nothing to do with it. -- Dammej (talk) 07:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Being concerned with most things military (hmmm... wonder if there's a reason for that? :P), I feel it's my duty to point out that, strictly speaking, there's no such thing as 'shock and awe', or 'shock and awe tactics'. Shock and awe is a term made up by civilians in the media and politicians to make them sound cool, and like they know what they're talking about. What is referred to in the civilian sector as 'shock and awe' is actually the strategy (not the tactic, which is another reason there isn't any such thing as 'shock and awe tactics') of 'Rapid Dominance', which is really just equal parts blitzkrieg, psychological warfare, and shock battle tactics. Just throwing that out there. Lousy media and politicians... :P SpartHawg948 07:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I was hoping for your comment. :) Truth be told, I'm not even sure what "shock and awe" is supposed to mean. It does sound like something someone would make up to boost ratings though. Can I assume you're in agreement with removing the "shock and awe" mention in the article? -- Dammej (talk) 07:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure. Why not? :P Basically, Rapid Dominance is the strategy of applying overwhelming power, in conjunction with top-notch reconnaissance and massive shows of force to A) Deny the enemy the ability to see what's going on around him (i.e. what's happening on the battlefield as a whole) and to demoralize the enemy to the point that they lose the will to fight. The 'shock' is the show of force, and the 'awe' is cowing the enemy into submission. Generally, it's used by a larger and more well equipped and supported force against a smaller one, like the U.S. and its allies against Iraq in 2003, and the Sri Lankans against the Tamil Tigers in 2009. Make a big noise, show that you're stronger, and deny them the ability to see, and they'll realize they have no hope and give up. In theory, of course. SpartHawg948 08:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Seems like a winning strategy to me. (clueless civilian here. :P) Seems like it'd be kinda hard for a geth destroyer to do all that by himself. Perhaps the leader of the geth army is a destroyer? Is there even a "leader" in the traditional sense? I doubt it. I'm guessing they'd have to come to censensus on a strategy. But given how often Legion tells you to go away while it builds consensus, I imagine they'd get deadlocked on decisions quite often :P -- Dammej (talk) 08:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, it seems much more likely to me that Geth Shock Troopers are named in reference to (big surprise here) actual shock troopers! Like Geth Shock Troopers, RL shock troops are generally more heavily armed and armored infantry units whose intended role is to lead attacks, and to break through weak points in enemy lines. It makes much more sense than does the idea that their name in any way references 'shock and awe'. SpartHawg948 08:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: To borrow a phrase from DRY, I believe we are in "violent agreement" on this point. :) -- Dammej (talk) 08:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Firewalker Pack In the firewalker pack, Geth Destroyers wield ML-77 Missile Launchers instead of the M-451 Firestorms. Thoughts on where this can go in the article?--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 23:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC)